


Love Me in Slow Motion

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But only with Good Boys, Everyone Loves Park Chanyeol, Hyung Kink, M/M, Minseok is willing to share, No Beta we die like bitches, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TPCY#55Minseok makes Chanyeol wear a vibrator in public. He loves to watch him fall apart, pleading the older to ruin him right then and there but he continues to deny him.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	Love Me in Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I've written way too much long fic for other fests over the past year and wanted something short and sweet this time around. I was missing Minseok real hard when I picked up this prompt and just really wanted to write him. So happy to be getting new content form him again now that he's done with his military service. Also, definitely not enough Minseok/Chanyeol out there and I'm always happy to contribute to the pairing when I can. Thanks for reading <3!

It was supposed to be a secret, but it doesn’t stay one for long. 

Minseok is sipping on a third beer and talking shop with Junmyeon when Baekhyun comes back to their table, tugging a flushed looking Chanyeol along by the wrist. 

“Hyung, how could you?” Baekhyun says with feigned concern. The smirk on his face is telling, even if the way he pulls Chanyeol in front of him and wraps arms around his middle from behind is meant to look comforting. Chanyeol, despite being bigger and bulkier than Baekhyun’s average height and muscle, trembles in the smaller man’s embrace. If the music in the bar weren’t so loud, Minseok is sure they’d all hear the pretty moan that shapes his mouth into an ‘o’. 

“What? What’s going on?” Junmyeon leans in to ask right against Minseok’s ear. 

Minseok’s only answer is to hide a smile into his beer, lifting the drink with one hand while he pulls something out of his pocket and lays it casually on the table. Junmyeon’s eyes light up into delighted crescents when he realizes what it is. 

“I see you’ve finally opened the gifts I sent you. Do you mind if I...?” He beckons for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to come around to his side of the deeply curved booth when Minseok nods his head in agreement. Chanyeol falls into the cushioned seats with heavy limbs and eyes that flutter shut as he’s sandwiched on each side—Junmyeon tilts his chin up to coo at his flushed cheeks while Baekhyun mouths at the fluttering pulse at his neck. 

Minseok watches with growing arousal and satisfaction at the way Chanyeol’s body fidgets, restless and held captive by more than just the two men surrounding him. Chanyeol is beautiful and Minseok has no issue with letting others appreciate his beauty. His baby boy deserves it. All the love everyone is willing to give, not just Minseok’s—and who is Minseok to deny him? 

“H-hyung—” Chanyeol’s moan is loud enough to be heard even above the music when Minseok fiddles with the small, black control on the table. It‘s tiny, no bigger than Minseok’s palm, but powerful. It’s marked only by an arrow going up and another going down. He watches Chanyeol’s back curve for a moment longer, knees hitting the underside of the table before he presses the down button on the remote several times. 

There are tears in his eyes and running down his cheek when he settles back down. Junmyeon licks the wetness away with a pointed tongue before he turns back to Minseok. 

“You’re being cruel.” His words don’t match the playful lilt in his tone or the mischievous expression on his face. 

“This isn’t a punishment,” Minseok answers, taking yet another swig of his beer as his eyes follow the path of one of Baekhyun’s hands, hidden beneath the table, somewhere on Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol’s head lolls onto the other man’s shoulder, body going tense when Baekhyun’s arm moves slowly up and down in a familiar gesture. 

“Is he allowed to come?” Junmyeon asks, equally riveted to the motions of Baekhyun’s hand under the table. 

“No,” Minseok says pointedly, loud enough and directed at Baekhyun. 

“Boo, that’s no fun,” Baekhyun complains loudly, but he knows better than to disobey and overstep his bounds. He knows his place: everyone can play with Chanyeol, but only if Minseok allows it. 

“Don’t pout, Baekhyunnie. We’ll find you someone else to play with,” Junmyeon says, reaching over and patting said man on the cheek. “Now leave Chanyeol alone before this game turns into actual punishment.” He plucks Baekhyun’s hands away from where it’s wandering slowly along Chanyeol’s chest and abdomen. 

Minseok stands to let Junmyeon out of the booth, Baekhyun in tow. When he sits back down Chanyeol is on him, curling arms around Minseok’s neck, pressing his long upper body against Minseok’s side and tangling their legs under the table. He buries his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck, all 185 centimeters of him trembling. Minseok lifts a hand to stroke fingertips across his cheekbones and feels rather than hears the way Chanyeol whines. 

“Feels good, baby boy?” He presses the words into Chanyeol’s hair, tilting Chanyeol’s face away just enough to see his expression. Chanyeol’s eyes are large and liquid dark, glistening along the corners with more unshed tears when he nods his head jerkily. Minseok’s iron clad control takes a hit when Chanyeol points that heavy lidded gaze his way. He gives in to the urge to dip his head and lick lazily into Chanyeol’s mouth; his lips are parted in anticipation the moment Minseok inclines his head. They kiss slow and deep, and Minseok stifles the thrill that goes down his spine at the way Chanyeol lets him lead. For all the desperation he tastes like, Chanyeol knows better than to kiss sloppy and half-hearted; Minseok’s taught him well. So well, in fact, that he may just deserve a little reward after all. 

Minseok breaks their kiss to lean back against the plush bench of the curved booth, pushing the heavy table away enough to make room and tuck Chanyeol more firmly into his side. He tugs on one long leg until the hard line of Chanyeol’s cock presses right up against the outside of his thigh. Minseok is glad that the bench is wide enough to accommodate them, the booth is also curved enough that they’re mostly hidden from prying eyes sitting in the deepest portion of the cushions. Not that there’d be prying eyes watching them—not here anyway, in the VIP section and best seat in the bar. Perks of being the owner.

He feels rather than hears Chanyeol’s shudder of breath at the sudden pressure against his erection, the hard muscle of Minseok’s thigh more than tempting to rub against. Minseok dips his head again to press a chaste kiss the furrow of Chanyeol’s brows. “Ready?” He asks, waving the unassuming remote between them. He’s pressing the ‘up’ arrow even before Chanyeol can answer the question more of a formality. “Slowly,” he says once more into Chanyeol’s skin. He pats Chanyeol on the hip, pulling him in just a little tighter. “Let me feel you.”

It doesn’t take Chanyeol long to understand; he knows exactly what Minseok wants, knows Minseok maybe a little too well. Chanyeol rolls his hips in tiny little thrusts, slow, rocking motions that make his large hands clutch at the expensive dark silk of Minseok’s shirt. He almost dwarfs Minseok like this, curled around the side of Minseok’s body as his own tenses and flexes against the pleasure threatening to overcome him. He doesn’t beg though, not with words, just let’s Minseok hear every little whimper and moan; lets Minseok drink his fill of the arousal wracking through muscle and bone. 

He really is being so good, playing his part tonight so well that Minseok gives in to his basest urges as well, relinquishing his hold on the remote to dip his free hand into Chanyeol’s jeans, over the expensive silk Minseok had made him wear. Chanyeol stiffens when Minseok makes contact, stroking him slowly over the panties. 

“So wet,” Minseok says breathlessly, palm sticky where it passes over the head of Chanyeol’s cock. “Are you sure you didn’t cum?” He makes his tone just a little suspicious and accusing, making Chanyeol whine and shake his head frantically.

“N-no,” Chanyeol answers wetly, the minute thrusting of his hips not missing a beat. 

“Hmm,” Minseok hums, pretending to be unconvinced. 

“H-hyung—” It’s not quite a plea but the way Chanyeol’s voice breaks makes Minseok’s heart pound in his chest, rattling his ironclad control. He really is being so good tonight. 

“Let me hear you then,” Minseok mutters harshly, pushing aside the delicate material of the panties to grip Chanyeol’s cock in his hands, hot and hard, the taut skin feeling as smooth as velvet in the roughness of his palm. Everything about Chanyeol is big and long, all the parts of him perfectly proportionate. His cock is no different, the length and girth of it too much for Minseok’s small hands and shorter fingers. Minseok loves it though, loves the difference in their size. It makes overwhelming Chanyeol even more satisfying, the weight of his submission even more significant. 

“M-minseokkie hyung,” Chanyeol buries the words into the crux Minseok’s neck, licking and sucking along the line of Minseok’s throat. “Wanna cum hyung, please please please,” he begs, rolling his hips even faster.

“Hmm? That didn’t sound like you really want to though.” Minseok slackens his grip slightly and Chanyeol whimpers in frustration. Chanyeol hikes his leg up higher until he’s practically straddling Minseok’s thigh, trapping Minseok’s hand between them. Minseok grins, lust curling sharp and low in his belly. “Oh? Gonna show me instead?”

Chanyeol nods again, the growing desperation on his face too much to resist. 

“Go ahead then,” Minseok says with one last squeeze to Chanyeol’s cock before he places both his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and pulls him down roughly. He guides the motion of Chanyeol’s hips, urging his baby to rut against his thigh. Chanyeol doesn’t need more encouragement than that, his body reacting instinctively. “Show me how much you want to cum.”

Chanyeol widens his stance, knees sinking into the cushions until he’s crouched over Minseok, the full length of his cock flush against Minseok’s thigh. He plants both elbows into the back of the couch, and Minseok has to crane his neck to be able to see the desperate, lust filled expression on his face. He thrusts against Minseok fast and hard, grunting in exertion as he tries to do exactly as Minseok says. He doesn’t hold back, groaning loud and long the closer he gets to that elusive climax Minseok won’t let him have. 

“Ah…ah…h-hyung, ‘m close, _so close_ ,” he gasps. “Can I—p-please hyung—”

Chanyeol cuts himself off, holds his body abruptly away as he fists the cushions, eyes screwed shut as he shakes in Minseok’s hold. Minseok watches as Chanyeol fights not to throw himself over the edge of orgasm, his large cock twitching and flexing before Minseok’s eyes in effort. 

“Fuck—” Minseok curses, his own control shattering in the face of Chanyeol’s determination. He reaches a hand deep between Chanyeol’s legs to feel for the base of the plug nestled tight against his hole. There’s only so much pressure he can exert with his fingers over denim but Chanyeol doesn’t need much anyway. “Cum,” Minseok commands with a harsh breath, desperate in his own way to bear witness to the climax Chanyeol’s been fighting off all evening. 

Chanyeol’s back bows, lifting off his knees as his body strains and strains. Minseok watches, riveted—almost in slow motion—as Chanyeol’s breath catches, mouth hanging open and eyes wide but unseeing. For a moment they’re both frozen in time, locked in a hazy, lust-filled world of their own making. There’s no bar, no noise, no one else but the two of them. Minseok watches time start again before speeding up and Chanyeol is crashing down, the weight of him sold and heavy against Minseok and the couch as he thrashes, limbs scrambling, knees losing purchase on the cushions as he tumbles head first into the throes of his orgasm. It's one he’s fought long and hard for, so Minseok makes sure to give it to him good, pushing on the base of the plug without letting up, pushing it against Chanyeol’s prostate and milking it for all its worth. 

Chanyeol cums in long spurts, ruining his panties, his jeans, and Minseok’s shirt. When it's over, when Minseok can no longer press against the plug because Chanyeol’s full weight has trapped his hand and makes any more pressure impossible, when Chanyeol’s fully slumped over him and barely breathing—Minseok reaches for the remote to turn the off the vibrations of the plug. He takes note of the stickiness in his own pants and presses his nose against Chanyeol’s clavicle and inhales his own shaky breath. He’d cum when Chanyeol had, the force of his own orgasm less important, the two of them just as in sync as usual. 

Minseok doesn’t know how long they sit there, limbs askew and barely still on the couch. He rubs and rubs at Chanyeol’s back, enjoying the afterglow and not looking forward to getting cleaned up. 

There’s a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye, and before Minseok can get annoyed at having been disturbed, the new comer speaks.

“Baekhyun sent me. Said you might need these.” Kyungsoo holds up a small stack of hand towels, face blank except for the heat in his eyes and the slight twitch of one brow upwards. He can feel the younger man judging him.

“Don’t judge me,” Minseok says, making no move to grab the towels.

“I think maybe you need more than just towels, hyung.” 

It’s Minseok’s turn to arch an eyebrow at him. “Are you offering to help with clean-up?”

Kyungsoo shrugs nonchalantly, as if Minseok doesn’t see the way his eyes darken even further and the way his gaze roves over them, at their position, at the remote still on the table. Kyungsoo knows exactly what they’ve been up to and it looks like he wants to help with more than just cleaning up. “Among other things…”

Minseok chuckles under his breath, the heat of arousal stirring inside him once again as Chanyeol begins to squirm against him, virtually a dead weight. He crooks a finger in Kyungsoo’s direction, beckoning him closer. 

“Well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the way 'no beta we die like bitches' tag better than the 'no beta we die like men' tag.


End file.
